Fables d'un toubib et d'un limier
by nathdawn
Summary: Recueil de petites fables, parfois drôles, parfois vulgaires, souvent poétiques... Holmes et Watson, toujours...
1. Opium et Bible

**Bonjour !**

**Ceux qui connaissent mes ''fabulettes de paille'', fables de La Fontaine, revues et corrigées, ceci en est dérivé.**

**Donc recueil, où je mêle poésie, vulgarité (parfois), anachronisme (parce que j'aime bien) et qui finira par une morale, un proverbe, une citation...**

**Je ne le mets pas en statut ''complete'' car je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, selon mes envies et de cette garce qu'est Dame Inspiration.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Opium et Bible**

C'est un dimanche comme les autres. Le médecin s'est apprêté, dévotion et élégance vêtu. Canne d'une main, missel de l'autre, chapeau sur la tête, le voici prêt à recevoir la Bénédiction.

Mais pas arrivé dans le salon, un odeur caractéristique lui titille les nasaux.

Il presse le pas, claudicant et combattant, en direction d'une joute, toujours la même, aucun doute.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, l'orage est là. Holmes sourit déjà.

« Holmes ! Vous voici reparti dans vos manies ? »

Le scélérat inspire et crache une volute de fumée épaisse et odorante. Paupières plissées, prunelles évaporées, pupilles dilatées.

« Watson, chacun sa drogue, la religion est l'opium du peuple, le préfère la version écolo.

- La vôtre est punie par la loi!

- Tout comme votre péché dont vous allez chercher l'absolution. »

Le toubib s'en va, marche sur les trottoirs, salue du chapeau. Les cloches accueillent les ouailles dans un joyeux carillon. Faux sourire imprimé, il se glisse sur un banc.

Le Christ sur la croix domine les fidèles. Watson le regarde, cherche une réponse, un pardon... les pensées s'évadent et face à ce corps de marbre si peu vêtu, il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Et d'imaginer un autre corps attaché, soumis à ses assauts.

Watson soupire, ça y est, il a touché le fond !

.

'' Il n'y a que deux sortes d'hommes : les uns Justes, qui se croient pécheurs les autre pécheurs, qui se croient Justes.'' Blaise Pascal.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors, vous en dîtes quoi ? Et vous pouvez proposer vos jeux de mots, ça ne peut que stimuler.**

**Merci de votre passage et à bientôt.**


	2. Londres

**Le deuxième, dans la foulée, histoire que vous jugiez du principe.**

**Et puis, je suis comme Holmes, je m'ennuie!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**LONDRES**

Londres. La grande ville tentaculaire ploie sous les assauts du vent et la pluie. Misère de crachin, odeur d'égouts qui refluent des entrailles de la cité gangrenée.

Un toubib et un limier marchent côte à côte, brigand repéré, filature engagée, manteaux trempés. Le bougre s'est installé dans un pub, l'heure de grailler, pas d'autre mot, vu le tripot.

Et en face, sous une arcade, bien mal protégés des caprices de Dame Nature, les deux compères patientent, le nez dans un cornet rendu transparent. Un Fish and Ships, sûr que si un poisson peut nager dans l'huile, il n'est pas mort le saligot ! Ça sent la marée montante, c'est froid, trop salé. Mais bon, manger, c'est toujours du temps de passé.

La foule se presse sur les trottoirs à allure de pataugeoires. Une jeune femme passe tout près d'eux, longue jupe traînant dans la caniveau, taille corsetée, sourire mielleux. Deux yeux bleus s'y accrochent, les lèvres se plissent, se font complices d'un doux échange. Brisé par un visage échevelé sous un chapeau à larges bords. Holmes s'est planté devant lui.

Watson n'approuve pas, rien à se reprocher, il ne faisait que regarder, sans même y penser.

« Holmes, seriez-vous jaloux?

- Je vérifie juste une chose. Permettez? »

Et le médecin de sentir une main ferme qui se pose sur son sexe flasque. Celui-ci palpite, comme doté d'une propre vie, traître à son maître, excité par un simple attouchement. Watson ouvre la bouche, écarquille les yeux, ici, en pleine rue...! Mais son amant s'en est retourné, dos contre le mur, nez dans le cornet de patates et cabillaud. Et comme si de rien n'était, le salaud !

« Revoilà le brigand. En route Watson ! »

Un instant hébété, un soupçon de retard et voilà un médecin claudicant qui court derrière le détective sur les pavés glissants. Et vraiment, ce temps, c'est la misère ! Un instant d'égarement et on est bon pour se vautrer par terre.

.

''Londres : bouffe dégueu, temps de merde... Mary Poppins* de mes deux... '' - Film SNATCH

_*(anachronisme, Mary Poppins fut publié en 1934 mais vous me direz... et alors?)_

* * *

**La poésie, ce n'est pas que du gnangnan!**

**A plus tard...**


	3. Diplômé

**Bonjour!**

**J'ai dû changer le rating, je n'aurai pas tenu longtemps... et du coup, changé le titre du recueil.**

**SomeCoolName, il est pour toi, afin de marquer ce jour comme il se doit, des mots qui valent des fleurs, en toute amitié.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Diplômé**

L'université de Londres au 6 Burlington Gardens est assiégée par Scotland Yard. Uniformes noirs, Bobbies en faction jusque tard dans la nuit. Tout ce petit monde s'enfuit, emportant le cadavre de l'étudiant, seuls sur les lieux un toubib et un limier. Le premier attend, le second fouine, inspecte, tourne et retourne entre les rayons de la bibliothèque.

L'endroit sent le vieux papier, l'atmosphère est sombre, meubles cirés, petites lampes allumées sur les bureaux de lecture dispersés. Et un silence reposant après la cacophonie de la police survoltée, bien peu à l'aise avec le meurtre d'un jeune homme de la haute société. Couteau dans le dos, flaque de sang sur le plancher, pas encore nettoyée.

Watson fait craquer sa nuque, il est fatigué mais jamais lassé de voir son comparse arpenter les lieux, sentir et déduire, d'un rien en faire un tout. Il le sait sur une piste, ça cogite, figure concentrée. Soudain, ce dernier cesse de tournebouler, vient le rejoindre.

« Affaire conclue, il ne reste qu'à interroger son compagnon de chambrée et trouver le livre emprunté... évaporé.

- Il est trois heures du matin Holmes, ça attendra demain, nous n'allons pas réveiller tout un dortoir, la veille d'un examen.

- La justice n'attend pas Watson!

- Justement, pour un punir un, il faudrait les condamner tous? Un diplôme trace toute une vie, respectons cela, voulez-vous?

- Jamais un bout de papier n'a dicté mon existence, je ne suis pas diplômé, je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. »

Inutile d'épiloguer face à un tel âne bâté! Watson, plutôt que répliquer, s'approche d'un bureau, tire papier, plume et encrier. Le poignet délié, il trace des arabesques, écrit, note avec sérieux. Un coup de buvard et il tend son œuvre. Le détective s'en empare, suspicieux puis sourit.

« Diplôme de l'ordre du plus Bel Amant? »

Le docteur s'approche, le pas lent, à peine boitillant, sourire impertinent, regard bleu océan. Une pression de la main sur le poitrail et il fait reculer le logicien jusqu'à buter contre une table. Et sans plus de cérémonie, commence à le déshabiller. Et l'autre laisse faire, forcément.

Watson, de son index, redessine la mâchoire, le torse musclé et marqué de quelques cicatrices.

« Beauté du corps, mention très bien. »

Le détective impatient ôte les vêtements de son amant, décidément, bien trop gênants. Il est surpris de tant de frivolité, excité, au supplice que Watson prenne tout son temps. Toujours si lent mais dans ces instants, ça n'a rien de dérangeant.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, se caressent, se pressent, échangeant les souffles brûlants dans un ballet exaltant.

« Votre bouche, prix d'excellence. »

Et ils jouent ainsi, frottant leurs deux corps nus dans de délicieux soupirs et gémissements.

« Votre voix, premier prix concerto allegro. »

La fièvre se fait ardente, les mains pressantes, le médecin culbute Holmes sur le bureau, accompagne le renversement, freine l'impact.

« Indécence et décadence, prix d'exception. »

Les corps s'emboîtent, les bouches se soudent, les bras s'étreignent, mouvements de hanches, bois qui grince sous les assauts. Et ça dure, ça ralentit, ça hausse le rythme, de synchronisé devient anarchique. L'extase les contactent dans un ultime sursaut. Cœur qui cogne contre cœur qui bat. Quelques derniers baisers, essoufflés, il est temps de se séparer, dans le silence soyeux et onirique des corps repus.

Une fois vêtus, Holmes se laisse glisser au sol contre un des rayons, tend la main, attire son bel amant qui se pose entre ses jambes, dos contre torse.

« Watson, vous avez oublié une distinction.

- Vraiment?

- Celle de ma précieuse pédagogie. Vous m'avez démontré quelque chose à laquelle je ne croyais pas comme je l'aurais fait d'une enquête... et monter au septième ciel, comme je vous l'ai si bien appris. »

Le médecin pourrait se froisser de si peu d'humilité et pourtant, il sourit.

« Vous êtes donc un bon professeur.

- Je devrais faire encadrer ce diplôme et l'accrocher dans notre salon.

- Faites comme il vous plaira. Tant que j'ai l'exclusivité de votre science.

- Vous savez bien qu'il n'y a et n'y aura jamais que vous, John. »

Leurs doigts s'enlacent. L'aube arrivera dans deux heures, le temps de reprendre son souffle, parfois goûter celui de l'autre.

Au matin, l'assassin est confronté et alpagué. Un toubib et un limier s'en repartent, impatients de s'allonger et s'endormir peau contre peau entre leurs draps blancs.

.

''Ne dévoilons pas au premier venu les pensées de notre cœur : soyons semblables aux vieux diplômes, qui ne sont aisés à lire que pour ceux qui les voient souvent.'' - Félix Bogaerts

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu...**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Mortel

**Bonjour !**

**Je ne sais pas vous mais parfois, en arrivant à la fin d'une belle histoire, j'ai parfois un sentiment terrible de tristesse.**

**Donc, cette fable, je la dédie à Glasgow, auteure talentueuse, prolifique et charmante. Le sujet est grave mais pas de méprise, juste que je trouvais l'image belle, vous comprendrez à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Mortel**

_La mort est affreuse !_

Elle prend, elle enlève, elle kidnappe en un instant, pas de demande de rançon à part celle des larmes et des sanglots. Elle laisse aux vivants un goût amer de cendre et de néant. Comme cette tombe vide, sépulture d'un fantôme évaporé et jamais retrouvé. Toutes ces fleurs n'auront pas à cacher l'odeur du pourrissement.

_La mort est pernicieuse !_

Un mot, un nom, un objet, une fragrance et ce sont les souvenirs qui s'affolent et qui s'enchaînent sur des bouts de rien, des parts de tout. Et Holmes est partout, dans cette pipe, dans ce violon, dans cette peau de tigre... partout au 221B Baker Street où il ne sera plus jamais. Sa veste romanichelle, un coup de vent et on dirait qu'elle bouge, qu'il est dedans. Mirage.

Watson allume le tabac brun, en tire une bouffée, cette odeur, c'est comme s'il était toujours là, derrière les volutes de fumées bleues qui s'envolent et tourbillonnent.

_La mort est charmeuse !_

Elle attire entre ses bras vaporeux un ami qui ne sait plus gérer sa peine, faire taire sa haine de ce monde si violemment dépeuplé. Il est assis, aucune larme, il en a bien trop versées. Il déglutit, voyage de pomme d'Adam en ascenseur, yeux océans déshydratés et brûlants. Et dans sa main, son 455 Webley entre ses doigts serrés. Il caresse le revolver comme il le ferait de la main d'une amante, doucement, affectueusement.

L'acier n'est pas plus froid que sa chair ni plus dur que son cœur fermé à clé, coffre-fort blindé.

_La mort est enjôleuse !_

Il colle le canon dans sa bouche, le métal entrechoque ses dents, alerte les papilles de sa langue, saveur limaille. Il ne veut plus souffrir autant, il ne peut plus, il n'en peut plus. Personne n'existe en cet instant, personne pour le retenir, juste sa perte et sa peine qui lui broient la cage thoracique. Il veut juste oublier combien il a mal et combien c'est insupportable, abominable, insurmontable. Le doigt sur la gâchette, une hésitation, une détermination, il va appuyer, il le sait.

Mais il est interrompu par la bouille baveuse d'un chien, son chien, leur chien, qui lui griffe le genou pour un peu d'attention.

_La mort est mauvaise joueuse !_

Gladstone.

Combien de fois est mort ce chien? Incalculable et pourtant, il est toujours là. Aucune logique dans tout ça, Holmes serait le premier à se moquer de lui, il l'entend presque ironiser. Mais Watson s'en fout, éperdument, proprement, foutrement!

Car là, il pose le pistolet car peut-être... peut-être que tout n'est pas vain... Il ne peut s'en persuader mais s'en accommoder, certainement. Il caresse la tête poilue qui vient lécher les larmes qui débordent, deux yeux océan version Tsunami, torrents gonflés par la salive du canidé.

Et Bulldog devient unique compagnon, sorties sous la grisaille, pâtées de marmiton. La vie retrouve son chemin sur les pavés londoniens.

_La mort est trompeuse !_

Ce jour-là et les jours d'avant, elle n'a emmené personne. Le toubib ne le sait pas, le limier est en chemin, il mettra du temps à le retrouver mais...

Quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années, courage Docteur, vous ne le savez pas, mais vous le retrouverez, le prendrez de toutes les manières qu'il soit, dans vos bras, dans vos draps et vous vivrez ensemble cette fois, la petite mort...

.

''Notre plus grande gloire n'est point de tomber, mais de savoir nous relever chaque fois que nous tombons.'' - Confucius

.

* * *

**Donc l'image de la fic qui finit, qui nous rend triste... sauf qu'on sait qu'il y en aura une derrière. (Non, je ne suis pas bizarre). Et je pense que nous sommes nombreux à apprécier ton talent Miss Glasgow et tous les bons mots que tu offres. - clap, clap, clap -**

**Et comme j'aime ce site pour cet échange entre auteurs, il me semblait naturel d'offrir ces quelques mots, comme je le fais si souvent avec mes copinettes qui me le rendent bien.**

**A tantôt (et si vous avez une commande, n'hésitez pas, je verrai ce que je peux faire...)**


	5. Immortel

**Bonjour!**

**Ce texte fait écho au précédent.**

**Celui-ci est pour Hasegawa, mon P'tit Bout, il est pour toi. Tu me l'as demandé, j'espère qu'il te plaira... et à tous les autres.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Immortel**

_La mort est une catin !_

Elle attire un limier de ses attraits douteux, seule solution pour écarter un danger. Il la choisit, par dépit, plonge avec Moriarti sous le regard de l'être qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Le seul. L'eau étouffe, glace, broie, noie. Une révérence et un appareil à oxygène, la gueuse devra repasser pour se faire payer.

_La mort est une putain !_

Elle revient, toujours provocante, appelle d'une voix à tessiture de toux. Pneumonie, poumons en braises, gorge en feu, fièvre de lave. Délires intemporels, les mains s'accrochent au médecin comme s'il était un autre mais rien qu'au toucher, le limier le sait, le toubib n'est pas le bon. Sinon, ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait engueulé au lieu de le soigner.

Mais le charlatan n'est pas si incompétent, Holmes se relève, affaibli, amoindri, la morue peut rajuster son décolleté, il ne mange pas de ce pain là.

_La mort est femme de petite vertu !_

Elle se vend au plus offrant, prête son aide à un détective vengeur, sauveur. Dans le silence et l'anonymat, il traque, débusque et tue! D'un seul geste, sans remord ni regret, il répand le sang, laisse une traînée de cadavres derrière lui, piste impossible à suivre, lui expert des meurtres et tueries. Criminel génial!

La ribaude est devenue une alliée, sang rouge comme des lèvres trop vermeilles.

_La mort est une fille des rues !_

Elle attire et perd le limier à travers les pays, aux confins du monde. Le temps passe, inexorablement, elle seule est son unique compagnie. La Vie est à Londres, sous les traits magnifiés d'un docteur dont chaque jour éloigné augmente un peu plus la lassitude, la peine, le désespoir.

Et l'envie. Car il aura fallu ça pour que Holmes se rende compte. Son ami, son allier, il l'aime depuis toujours, comme une présence réconfortante. Sauf qu'il est plus que ça sans qu'il ne puisse y mettre un nom. Pour la première fois, il ne sait pas. Là, il se sent invalide, amputé d'une partie de lui qui lui manque tant. Il ne connaissait que l'Ennui, là il découvre le vide laissé par l'absence d'un autre.

La ribaude aura beau faire, il ira jusqu'au bout, jusqu'en Enfer mais le retrouvera.

_La mort est une fille de joie !_

Trois ans. Il aura fallu trois ans pour tuer, éloigner Watson du danger. Et dans quelques instants, il va le voir entrer, il entend déjà son pas claudiquant dans l'escalier. Et rien qu'au son, il présume qu'il est fâché!

Courage Détective, vous le savez, il va vous frapper, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il va vous embrasser, vous baiser... et vous en redemanderez.

Et la traînée va s'en aller, pour quelques temps. Vous la reverrez mais à deux, vous la jetterez à terre, marcherez dans les miasmes de ses échecs, elle ne vous aura pas. La mort est féminine, c'est peut-être pour ça...

.

"Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de la mort mais je préfère ne pas être là quand ça arrivera." - Woody Allen

* * *

**Et voilà, point de vue de Holmes... et misogynie! XD  
**

**A bientôt! Et les reviews sont très appréciées...**


	6. La mort vous va si bien

**Bonjour!**

**Une idée totalement folle, un bonus au premier chapitre de la fic du même nom, inspiré par vos reviews. Glasgow, nous en avons parlé, je l'ai fait, je n'ai pu résister.**

**Donc lisez et appréciez! (ou pas)**

* * *

**La mort vous va si bien...**

Il fait froid ici. Très froid. Et je marche et déambule entre la table et les appareils de vivisection, mon corps sous tension. Il ne fait pas très clair, une ampoule agonisante jette des lueurs tremblotantes. Je l'ai à peine dévissée car alors, il me semble sous ses tressautements de lumière, que vous bougez.

Mais ce n'est qu'un mirage, vous allongé sur la table. Immobile. Sans vie. La mort vous a pris dans ses bras, vous a paré de ses atours, peau livide, lèvres bleuies, iris opalescents. Je vous ai étendu là moi-même, déshabillé, totalement, et recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Je cesse de m'agiter, vous contemple. Toubib a pris la place de patient, limier celle d'embaumeur non licencié mais qui s'en soucie? Pas moi, naturellement. Mais injections, instruments et formol attendront, nous sommes loin des premiers signes de putréfaction.

Puis d'un geste, j'arrache le drap, observe. Votre peau cireuse est belle sous la lumière, sans aspérité, lissée. Votre visage reposé. Et là, j'ai juste envie de vous embrasser. Je ne peux y résister. Mes lèvres se posent sur les vôtres, glaciales, statufiées. Cette fois, elles ne me répondent pas, pas de souffle s'en échappant. Et j'embrasse votre menton, glisse sur la mâchoire, descends sur le cou, longe la clavicule, pose mon oreille un instant sur votre cage thoracique, silencieuse. Pas un bruit, pas un son, pas un tap, pas un clac, pas un badam. Rien. Que le silence.

Et ma bouche descend, sur votre ventre que j'aime tant. Et descend, le long de votre sexe atone. Je sème des baisers sur vos cuisses jusqu'à vos chevilles puis remonte. Et le temps s'égraine, file trop vite, je voudrais le ralentir, le forcer à s'arrêter. Mais le temps file alors que je laisse courir sur vous mes mains qui vous dessinent, aquarelle mortelle. Mes doigts vous effleurent, partout.

Vous êtes si réel que j'en ai la tête qui tourne, le souffle court, haché, saccadé. Vous si pétrifié, vous m'essoufflez. Je prends votre main dans la mienne, la parsème de milles baisers, doux, à peine esquissés. Et je vous écoute parler, murmurer.

« Holmes, j'ai froid.

- Je sais.

- Je ne peux pas bouger.

- Je sais.

- Couvrez-moi.

- Oui.

- Prenez-moi dans vos bras.

- Oui.

- Emmenez-moi.

- Oui.

- Et je vous tuerai!

- Vraiment?

- Deuxième fois que vous me faites prendre la recette de Blackwood, déjà une aberration en soi. Mais cette fois, m'emmener à la morgue! Vous êtes cinglé!

- Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. »

Je vous fais taire d'un baiser, vous n'avez pas retrouvé l'usage de vos mouvements. Une chance, du temps de gagné quand je pense à ce qui m'attend pour un tout petit instant si excitant! Désolé Watson, je n'ai pu résister, la mort vous va si bien quand elle n'est pas mortelle...

.

- _Le prêtre dit que c'est pas péché de tuer si on éprouve aucun plaisir à le faire. Moi je me demande, si l'indifférence, c'est pas encore pire que le plaisir ?_

_- Toutes ces considérations religieuses mises à part, la vérité c'est que les hommes qui ne peuvent pas tuer seront toujours soumis à ceux qui le peuvent... _

_Generation kill _

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Humour noir, bien sûr. Très Holmes, je l'imagine très bien, pas vous? J'espère que si ou alors, je vais passer pour aliénée... mais qui s'en soucie?  
**


	7. Cauchemar

**Bonjour!**

**Une publication hommage, un pied-de-nez à ceux qui outragent. Pas de mérite, elle était déjà écrite. Dame Inspiration s'est faite la malle, Miss Motivation a le vague à l'âme. **

**Rien de subtil, tout est fragile, comme la pauvre plume d'une auteur qui ne méritait pas tant de rigueur.**

**Bonne lecture pour cette minuscule aventure, juste 558 mots comptés, il faudra vous en contenter...**

* * *

**Cauchemar**

À l'aube de l'aube, Watson ouvre un œil. Pâle clarté dans la chambre silencieuse, draps froissés qui dénudent un amant endormi, odeur de sexe et de sueur, réminiscences de la nuit. Il se tourne sur le côté, pour se mettre en face, juste pour le regarder, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller

L'été a noyé Londres de chaleur qui descend à peine pendant la nuit. Désagréable sensation des vêtements collants la journée, juste retour des choses quand les corps dénudés peuvent se laisser admirer. Et là, il ne s'en prive pas.

Les iris azurs parcourent les formes, les boucles brunes éparpillées sur l'oreiller, la courbe de l'épaule, le creux de la hanche, le mont des fesses à peine dissimulées sous le tissus blanc. Puis le regard remonte sur les mains bien visibles, ces mains toujours en action quand il est réveillé. Là, les doigts sont juste posés, détendus, relâchés. Et il aime tant ces mains qui savent caresser, procurer bonheur et plaisir, rien qu'à lui. Aux autres, elles réservent les coups, les gestes dédaigneux, les adieux méprisants.

Puis le visage... si calme, immobile, figé dans la brume du sommeil. Les lèvres sont entrouvertes, laissant passer un souffle léger et régulier. Il a l'air plus jeune ainsi, plus vulnérable, il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'il se permet de se montrer ainsi. Parce que cela va de soi. Il voudrait le toucher mais se l'interdit, il est si beau ainsi.

Puis soudain, les sourcils se froncent, la mâchoire se crispe, le souffle se fait erratique. Un cauchemar.

Watson passe doucement sa paume sur la joue, un effleurement et pourtant, le logicien sursaute, arraché à des images dont il était prisonnier. Un instant hébété, les prunelles d'ambres disparaissent sous les paupières à nouveau baissées, plissées d'une douleur qui n'a pas de nom.

« Holmes? »

Juste son nom murmuré, une demande inquiète, un point d'interrogation suspendu dans le vide. L'autre ne répond pas, se contente d'encercler la taille du docteur pour s'en rapprocher, se nicher dans son cou. Ce dernier bascule au dos, entraîne avec lui et sur lui son doux fardeau, l'entoure de ses bras, l'un sous sur les omoplates, l'autre câline sa tête, perd ses doigts dans les cheveux. Il l'enferme, le serre, alors qu'il sent la respiration qui chatouille son torse s'apaiser.

Un coup d'œil, toujours cette petite ride entre les sourcils, seul témoin du rêve pas totalement enfui.

« Vous voulez m'en parler? »

Silence, les bras de Holmes se resserrent, son nez effleure la peau. Un léger soupire.

« Ne me quittez jamais.

- Non, jamais, je vous le promets. Rendormez-vous, il est tôt. »

Il embrasse la naissance de ses cheveux et affermit son emprise comme celle que l'on aurait sur un enfant en voulant le maintenir dans son giron. Il entend un autre soupir, de contentement cette fois, presque un ronronnement. Et leurs peaux nues se caressent un bref instant, juste le temps de se pelotonner l'un sur l'autre, jambes emmêlées.

Il y a des mots que l'on n'a pas besoin de se dire, d'autres qui doivent être serinés. Et le sommeil les emporte, amants enlacés, abandonnés, heureux dans ces instants les plus intimes, les plus sacrés.

.

_"Il ne faut jamais regarder quelqu'un qui dort. C'est comme si on ouvrait une lettre qui ne vous est pas adressée. " - Sacha Guitry _

* * *

**Voilou, c'est finitou!**

**Et attention à vous qui reviewez, vous ne savez pas combien vous pouvez blesser.**

**Ceci n'est peut-être que de la prose de bas-étage, alors, vos critiques, vos injures, votre mépris, n'en faites pas l'étalage. Car moi qui tente de vous mépriser en retour, je n'y parviens pas, n'en garde que que le coeur lourd. **

**Ecrire sur l'amour et en retirer de la haine, paradoxe de l'âme humaine... je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas dire "je t'aime".**


	8. L'Opéra

**Bonjour!**

**Une petite fable, juste pour le plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**L'Opéra**

Il y avait foule à l'opéra ce soir-là. Nouveau spectacle encensé par la critique, Traviata, voix de cristal, solfège, arpèges et tralala.

Les hommes en habits de soirée, blanc et noir, tels les empereurs de la banquise; les femmes fardées et pomponnées, riches bijoux, diamants, rubis, topazes, lapis-lazuli... ça brille sous les projecteurs. Et les jumelles naviguent sur la scène et les spectateurs, c'est à se demander où le théâtre se joue. Toute la bonne société semble s'être donné rendez-vous.

Holmes et Watson sont en hauteur, loge privée, réservée. Le limier est fâché, le toubib irrité. Allons bon! Un vilain mot, un geste de trop? Non, un invité. Lestrade est devant le médecin, lors de la dernière enquête, ils ont parlé, échangé de tout et de rien... et d'opéra. Et Watson les a conviés, lui et sa femme, à les accompagner. Et ça, difficile à avaler pour un logicien qui n'aime pas partager, encore moins avec la police démontée.

Les lumières s'éteignent, se rallument en un point, les artistes commencent à entonner sur la musique de l'orchestre, synchronisés.

Il y a des yeux partout... même un inspecteur à l'autre bout, juste devant. Dieu que c'est excitant!

Il ne fait pas noir, nulles ténèbres, les manchettes blanches et amidonnées luisent et pourtant, la main s'élève et vient se poser sur celle de l'amant qui la tenait négligemment sur sa cuisse.

Watson a presque sursauté, se tourne vers l'indécent mais ce dernier semble captivé par ce qui se passe devant, en bas. Il voudrait le repousser mais ne le fait pas, il en a si peu l'envie. Alors, le programme de la soirée sert juste de paravent.

Les doigts se croisent, s'entrelacent doucement, à l'abri des regards, à la vue de tous, il suffirait d'un iris attardé sur ce couple-là.

Holmes sourit, les prunelles ancrées sur la soliste qui vocalise, à s'en faire péter les tympans. Et du pouce, il caresse la cuisse frémissante qui n'en demandait pas tant. Un mouvement de poignet et la main inquisitrice remonte, luttant un peu contre sa jumelle qui résiste, mais si peu...

Et le doigts farceur et chicaneur titille un sexe qui ne tarde pas à se réveiller, au grand dam de son propriétaire qui lutte et se tortille discrètement... ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter le frottement, tout du long, tourne sur le gland.

Lestrade se retourne tout souriant et avise le visage rosi du médecin qu'il imagine au même bonheur que lui devant ce spectacle. Holmes ricane, évidemment, il ne comprend pas, ne le fera jamais, c'en est presque frustrant et rend le jeu moins amusant... quoi que. Encore quelques attouchements et discrètement, il bat en retraite sous le nez de la loi. Puis chacun reprend sa place dans un silence religieux.

Watson se concentre pour que son érection cesse avant l'entracte et tout autant, se fait une promesse. Ce soir, il sera dessus et Holmes dessous et il allait prendre cher, le joli fessier du détective consultant, oh oui! Pas de peine de prison mais punition... corporelle!

.

''Chacun a la responsabilité morale de désobéir aux lois injustes.'' - Martin Luther King (1929 - 1968)

* * *

**Et voilà, toujours en finesse!**

**Au fait, Lestrade est marié? J'ai mis ça sans vérifier, bah...**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Une larme

**Bonjour !**

**Une mini-fable pour vous souhaiter un bon week-end... la citation fera partie du texte.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Une larme**

L'instant est fugace. C'est une seconde, un soixantième de minute.

Le toubib regarde, observe. Ceci est de son fait, la première fois qu'il voit pleurer le limier et c'est lui qui l'a provoquée.

Pas de paroles, pas de mots durs, Holmes est bien trop au fait de ces coups-là, terrain glissant à se risquer à le provoquer.

Non, c'est un seul geste, une multitude de mouvements qui l'a mis dans cet état là, une lutte acharnée où le détective a perdu. Watson, encore essoufflé, en ressent une fierté honteuse alors qu'il voit glisser la goutte d'eau, dévaler la joue, changer sa course sous les écueils de barbe naissante, circonvolutions d'un atome d'océan salé.

La larme s'est échappée des yeux flous, dévale la pente, longe le menton. Le médecin se redresse brusquement, la cueille du pouce avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'oubli. Celle-ci, il veut la garder, s'en souvenir comme du jour où il a vaincu Sherlock Holmes, empli de liquide ses yeux ambrés, provoqué la chute de la goutte d'eau.

Il n'y en aura pas deux, une seule, le limier a bien trop de fierté pour se laisser aller. Par contre, ce trop-plein d'émotions est un gage à se noyer dans cette seule goutte d'eau salée. Il ne peut l'avouer, ce serait donner trop de crédit au toubib, les mots lui manquent, pour une fois...

Alors, il se contente de prendre son visage entre ses mains, il serre, comme s'il pouvait l'écraser entre ses paumes brûlantes. Toute attaque mérite réplique, tout sociopathe a l'âme sadique.

Le limier emprisonne la nuque, la poigne est ferme, violente, abrupte. Sa bouche ne l'est pas moins quand elle fond sur sa jumelle, la viole de sa langue, l'écorche de ses dents.

C'est dur, ça blesse, ça fait mal. Un baiser au goût amer.

Un baiser qui ralentit, les lèvres se caressent, les langues se cajolent, laissant les deux complices à bout de souffles, à bout de regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

Et ils s'enlacent.

Le toubib a cette dernière pensée, un peu émue, un peu exaltée. Il pense et sourit.

_« La meilleure preuve d'amour est une larme tombée des yeux d'un homme... à qui tu viens de faire la meilleure pipe de sa vie... »_ (auteur inconnu)

* * *

**Et voilàààààà !**

**Mon dieu, depuis que Facebook est entré dans ma vie, voilà ce qui m'inspire ! Et j'ose le dire, putain, c'est BON ! Hahaha !**


	10. Le violon

**Bonjour!**

**Histoire de dire que je ne suis pas morte, désolée pour ceux à qui je ne donne pas de nouvelles, les emmerdes de toutes natures s'accrochent à moi comme de la glu. Pour la fic en cours, elle attend, vous attendez, nous attendons. M'enfin...**

**Une fable écrite il y a un moment pour m'amuser, avec des termes musicaux. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, musicienne autodidacte, mélomane à mes heures sans rien y connaître.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Violon**

**.**

Il est une sorte de gens qui ne sait pas dire ses sentiments. Il est une sorte de gens qui a apparence de limier. Il va plus vite que le reste du monde, un toubib dans ces pas. Qui tente de suivre, qui lit, qui déduit. Qui décrypte les _arpèges_ et les _accords_ imparfaits.

Car le _violon_ dit tout.

La colère quand les _notes dissonantes_ ressemblent à des cris de chat qu'on égorge... avec une petite cuillère. Oreiller sur la tête, ça ne suffit pas à rendre muette la bête. Et toubib de jurer et prier pour que la torture s'arrête.

Parfois, l'extrême réflexion où, au milieu des informations, l'une revient sans cesse. C'est un _leitmotiv,_ _rép__é__tition_ de _Wagner_. Et toubib de patienter que l'idée fasse son chemin, qu'il n'ait plus qu'à l'écouter.

D'autres moments, ce sont juste œuvres de _mélomane__s_. Les _notes_ glissent sous l'_archet_ qui a l'air fait de soie. C'est une douce_ mélodie_, jouée devant les braises rougies. Et toubib alangui sur le canapé, yeux fermés, sourit et se contente de se laisser bercer.

Le _violon_ dit tout, même l'impensable, même ce pour quoi il n'y a aucun mot.

Holmes yeux fermés, _instrument_ sous le menton, fait glisser le long bâton sur les _cordes_. Tout commence _pianissimo_, la _cadence_ se hausse, les _notes_ s'enfuient _allegro_ puis redeviennent _sourdine_. Et toubib écoute, ressent, les yeux liquides, cet _hymne _créé rien que pour lui.

Le_ violon_ peut valoir des millions.

_Stradivarius_ donnait un nom à chacune de ses création. Le _Viotti_, le _Soil_ ou encore le _Messie_, celui qu'il garda jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le plus bel instrument de Sherlock Holmes s'appelle John Watson.

Dans le secret de leur chambre, en _duettistes_, ils jouent _partition_ toujours renouvelée, jamais la même, n'en sont jamais lassés. Les doigts courent sur la peau comme sur des _cordes_, dans une totale _harmonie_. Les voix se font _basses_ pour murmurer à l'oreille, mots indécents ou justes charmants. Les gestes sont au _diapason_ du cœur qui bat la _sarabande_.

À tour de rôle, ils endossent l'habit du _chef d'orchestre_ dans une impudique nudité. Le_ prélude_ est doux, attentionné. L'un entre dans l'autre avec lenteur, _bémol_ dans l'acte de pénétrer, pour ne pas blesser. Puis c'est un _contrepoint_ de mouvements de hanches qui va _crescendo_ dans une _gamme_ de soupirs et _mélopée_ de gémissements, _psalmodie_ des prénoms.

Tout se termine dans un frisson, une _fugue _de semence qui laisse les corps haletants et tremblants.

Un baiser scelle l'union des gens heureux. La plus belle des _musiques_ est le _silence_ de la bouche aimée.* Celle que l'on aime caresser de ses lèvres gonflées. Celles d'un toubib et d'un limier...

.

(*) Gerardo Diego

* * *

**Ce fut très court... à bientôt... j'espère.**


End file.
